


Epiphany

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Relationship(s), Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix invites Edgeworth over to meet his new prodigy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://bludhavens.livejournal.com/31002.html?thread=8600346#t8600346) at the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _I has a balls fetish._
> 
>  
> 
> _And you know what? I think Apollo does too._
> 
>  
> 
> _Let's see some evidence of this._
> 
>  
> 
> It's been edited for some anatomy fail in the original post.

Edgeworth had to admit it — after seven years of doing everything wrong, Wright had finally managed to be right about something again. Of course, most people would wonder where and how Wright had obtained such information…but in all his years of prosecuting, Edgeworth had come to understand two things: one, that you can never know a man by simply looking at him, and two, if you didn’t know the man, you didn’t know where his evidence was going to come from.

Nonetheless, he’d certainly been skeptical when he returned to the States to see if Wright was indeed pulling his leg or not. He and Wright had had their fair share of sexual escapades in their youth — some of it, he admitted begrudgingly, together. But when Wright had the audacity to call him up, after so many years of silence, and claim that he had found a partner more enthusiastic in bed than anyone Edgeworth could find in Germany (or France, or the Netherlands)…it was too much.

Well, time to see if this prodigy of Wright’s was anything to speak of. (Although, the question nudged in the back of his mind, how _had_ Phoenix come to know that his star employee possessed, to quote the great dolt himself, ‘a mouth like a banshee and an incubus combined’? Edgeworth decided he would not want to take any private interviews with the Wright…erm… _Talent_ Agency.)

He knocked. A boy opened the door. Young, nervous looking fellow with two hair...antennae sprouting out of his head. 

“A-Are you Mister Edgeworth?” he yelped. 

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow obnoxiously. What a loud and oblivious boy. Definitely one of Phoenix’s. “I am,” he said finally, as he realized that the boy was not taking his silence for an answer. 

“This way,” he said, leading Edgeworth into a small, and terribly overcrowded apartment. There was junk everywhere, from an empty bird cage in one corner to a junky old couch with a rather large pair of bloomers crowning it. 

“Ehehe, sorry,” the boy said, rushing over to throw the bloomers up against a…large set of building blocks? Three boxes, united by the portrait of a woman being cut into thirds. Morbid, to say the least. “Trucy was using her panties in the show last night and didn’t bother to put them away.”

Edgeworth didn’t even dignify that one with a response. He had heard rumors about a…daughter, but he didn’t believe them. But why else would Phoenix have women’s underwear in his home? 

…unless he’d taken that drunken comment about cross-dressing seriously. Surely not…? 

He followed the boy to the room farthest away….

…and nearly had a heart attack.

“God Lord, Phoenix,” he said, as soon as his breath came back. “Have you showered once since I last saw you?”

Phoenix looked at him, mock-hurt. “We don’t all spend as much time in front of a mirror as you, Miles,” he said, and then he stuck out his tongue and made a vulgar movement.

“Don’t do that unless you intend to use it,” Miles shot back. 

Phoenix smiled. “Maybe later. First…Apollo?” The boy looked up, blushing a bit. “I want you to show Mister Edgeworth what you’ve shown me before.”

For the second time, Edgeworth was shocked. He collected his wits back. No, he’d known stranger things. There were secretaries, after all, all glasses and business on the outside, who would scream the most obscene things in the bedroom. 

So, this was the boy with the heavenly mouth. The banshee part made sense, at least. “Well, then, let’s see the boy’s…talent.”

The boy looked at him hesitantly.

“Miles,” Phoenix said, shaking his head in an eerily cheerful imitation of von Karma, “Pants. Off.”

Well, obviously, he wanted to shoot back, but nonetheless, he carefully, gracefully, perfectly undid the opening of his pants.

“Nuh-uh, completely off,” Phoenix said. No. Now he was even imitating that obnoxious finger waggle. He’d despaired enough when Franziska picked that deplorable habit up…

Edgeworth shot him another glare, more to cover up his own surprise. He’d been under the impression this would only be an oral demonstration. But, still, he removed his pants, and was starting to undo the shirt as well. He’d dressed simply today, knowing it wouldn’t matter much for the activities.

The boy gulped. His hair…was wiggling, it seemed. Every time he moved his had, those little antennae would swish as well. Despite the strange urge to grab those antennae, Edgeworth found himself drawn to the boy’s eyes, which were rather eagerly fastened onto his groin. He licked his lips, and suddenly he was on his knees, kneeling, adorably submissive and pliant. 

He eagerly seized the tip of Edgeworth’s limp penis and began to suck it, quickly making the man half-hard. Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. This seemed terribly amateur for a boy with so much credential behind him. He looked up at Phoenix for a moment, but the man was just grinning. 

And then…Edgeworth let out a sudden moan. The lips had, very suddenly, attacked his _testicles_ , of all things? A single hand was caresses his hardness, but all the focus was directed downwards, as those extremely active lips planted wet, open kisses to the sensitive sac. Honestly, it wasn’t a place that had seen much action. Most men were too protective of their own to touch anyone else’s. But this boy…gah, he bit his lip to keep back another long moan as a long, slippery tongue began to lick up and down, long, even strokes followed by shorter, desperate ones. 

Hands were at his throat, his chest. Phoenix. He wanted to push the other man away, but the boy was suddenly nudging his teeth over the wrinkled, hot skin, gently teasing the tiny mass of tubes beneath, rubbing the loose skin against them. It was dangerous and arousing all at once.

Edgeworth let out a muffled laugh when Phoenix went to kiss him. He might have been a medical student and avoided all this.

He tangled his tongue with his old lover’s, trying to focus more on the new sensations instead of remembering the old ones. That wasn’t what he had come back for. It wasn’t. 

The boy _was_ talented, he had to admit. Talented enough that he effortlessly earned Edgeworth’s trust — (or was it just that Phoenix was there? his mind taunted) — with one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He gasped as the boy licked at one side of his sac, then drew half of it into his mouth, rolled it around, pressed it up against the stiff, wet roof of his mouth and proceeded to torment it with his tongue. Deft fingers worked against the other side of the sac, squeezing, massaging, never too rough, until the skin began to shrink and tighten, a delicious feeling of tightness and fullness as if he were about to burst. 

At which point Phoenix’s fingers curled around his erection and clamped down. “Wait,” the man whispered, deftly producing from his pocket a silver ring. Edgeworth sighed. How had he forgotten that little torment? He didn’t complain as the ring slid around his erection, freeing him for more delicious agony. 

The boy’s voice was driving him mad. He was moaning, humming in pleasure as he sucked the tight, hot balls, one side after the other, juggling them between warm air and fiery mouth, between sweet slick wetness and strong fingers. The vibrations were maddening against the sensitive nerves that were now tightly packed against the surface of the wrinkled skin. At least he was enjoying himself. 

He pulled back to gasp in a breath of air, chest heaving, eyes glittering. His little antennae were starting to droop from the heat. His mouth was deliciously red, with a little saliva dripping from the corners. He let out a soft, mindless sigh of pleasure, clearly enjoying his “work.”

He dove back in, tonguing the thin skin of the sacs, occasionally flicking a tongue against the underside of his erection, and the cool metal of the ring. Then the teeth again, so careful with so little room between the hard bone and the swollen, hot balls. Careful, careful…

He slipped, and suddenly there was a harsh indent of teeth against the sacs. It was pain and pleasure, the hard press of teeth against the straining flesh.

He let out a low wail…only to see Phoenix wink down at the boy, who smiled back in return.

Those bastards were trying to drive him mad. He tensed when the boy took the sac between his teeth, and rubbed the pads of his fingers against the sensitive skin beneath it, with just a hint of his nails. It was torture. Such torture. And he couldn’t move for fear of upsetting the boy’s careful balance. Phoenix smirked at him, and moved to caress the boy’s cheek, running his own thumb against the base of Edgeworth’s trapped erection, his straining balls. 

Sadist.

But, he had to admit, this was everything Phoenix had promised him.

He wasn’t sure how much longer it lasted, until Phoenix finally went to move that ring away from his aching erection. Another wet kiss to his aching groin and it was over. Edgeworth’s eyes had nearly rolled back. He wouldn’t be surprised to find he had passed out for a moment there. 

The next thing he noticed was that boy, kissing and sucking at Phoenix while the other man slowly stroked himself. The boy didn’t seem to care that Phoenix’s eyes were locked on Edgeworth’s. No, he had his toys to play with. 

Phoenix was shuddering under those talented hands and tongue. When the boy swallowed the entire swollen sac (he was only a tiny bit jealous that feat had not been performed on him), Phoenix groaned. The boy’s cheeks twitched, and saliva dripped out. 

He blushed to see a bit of white against the boy’s cheek. The boy was so into his torture he hadn’t even noticed. His own hand was jerking and twisting against his erection, needless of help, it seemed. 

He removed his mouth, finally, and both of them climaxed. He thought he might have heard something from the boy, but Phoenix was still as loud as ever. Two climaxing attorneys…it was enough to give his ears nightmares. 

And, for a moment, nothing but silence.

“Ah, Miles, I just remembered,” Phoenix said suddenly. “What was ‘I love you,’ again? In German.”

“Ich lie — ” He started to reply, before his brains returned. “Why? Surely you’re not planning to propose, Phoenix?”

“Humor me,” he replied. “Say it the right way.”

“Ich liebe dich,” Edgeworth whispered, perfectly accented and all. It would give a lesser man shivers. He was about to ask, but Phoenix’s eyes suddenly shifted. He followed. Apollo was staring, wide-eyed, into the distance, silently mouthing the very same words with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Phoenix smiled, and went to pat the boy on the back. “Here, get dressed. I’m sure you have better things to do than hang around old men like us,” he said. He gave a cheerful wink. “We have some…catching-up to do,” he finished.

The boy got dressed, smiled at them, and left without a thought. “What was that about?” Edgeworth asked, the moment he was out of earshot.

“Ah, nothing much,” Phoenix said, rubbing the back of his head in that obnoxiously endearing way. 

“Phoenix Wright, we have not had sex in seven years.” ‘And we’re not going to start,’ he added with a soft glare. He probably couldn’t take it if they did.

“Yeah.” Another ruffling of his hair. “The reason I called you out here was just because…well…I think he’ll be leaving me soon.”

Edgeworth felt a sting in his chest. ‘Like you did,’ was the hidden accusation.

“I mean, it’s so cute the way he tries to hide it, but you can’t miss those cords of steel practicing German late at night. His pronunciation is horrible, though. So, I thought, if he could hear it the way it’s supposed to be said…” 

“He’s in love?” The words felt strange, coming out of Edgeworth’s mouth.

“Yup. With a prosecutor, nonetheless.” Another of those cheesy grins. “He doesn’t even understand it yet.”

“Any student of yours is bound to be as dense as you are,” Edgeworth said, rolling his eyes. He was stunned at the affection in his voice. When had the bitterness faded?

“I’m just waiting for the day he comes slinking back here, barely able to walk…” Phoenix’s eyes narrowed, and then he shook his head. “Well, maybe not. You never know with that guy. Apollo’s skills might even win _him_ over.” He smiled again. “Maybe they’ll both come limping back over here.”

“I don’t think any man could say no to that performance, least of all someone who loves him.” The word sounded like an accusation. “Was this…all you wanted to show me, Phoenix?”

For the first time, Phoenix looked hurt. “…if it’s all you wanted to see,” he said finally.

He turned away from that face. It seemed as if they always hurt each other. “Stop with the riddles.” He fiddled with his half-open shirt. “It’s not fair to the boy, using him to bring me here.”

“He came to me,” Phoenix objected. “And he’s strong enough to know when to leave.”

Edgeworth frowned, even if Phoenix couldn’t see. They could draw this out forever, until Hell froze over or they came to an agreement. Phoenix’s arms brushed over his chest, and he found himself swept into an embrace from behind. “I was jealous,” Phoenix whispered. “After all this time, I can’t stand it.”

The possessive tone made him shiver, but… “You’ve changed,” he said simply. Cliché, even.

“Why does that matter?”

How could it not? Edgeworth wanted to say. Something had changed him, even before their separation. 

And then, a thought. “Why are you even still here?” The idea was forming in his head, running wild. “Why are we still here, Phoenix? Our parts ended back then. Everything ended back then.” His breathing was becoming erratic. “Why couldn’t you leave good enough alone?”

Phoenix chuckled, and slowly moved away. “Why, indeed,” he murmured to himself. 

“What do you want, Phoenix? I could ask you to come back with me, for what? You’ve already refused.” Edgeworth raised a hand to his face. “Why not leave the boy to his own story, Phoenix?” he asked, and it was alarming how vulnerable, how desperate his voice sounded. 

“I don’t know.”

Edgeworth turned around. Phoenix was limp, vulnerably sitting down with his clothes undone, fresh scars he hadn’t noticed before on his skin and that obnoxious stubble on his face.

How odd that it was the first time he had seen his Phoenix in years.


End file.
